A Hot Summers Day
by LECyr4
Summary: "Ryuuji, it's too hot!" "I'm sorry! I can't do anything about it! The air conditioner is broken!" Taiga and Ryuuji are very bored and are thinking of something to do, they decided a few games of poker should be fun  but what does it lead to? LEMONS!


"Ryuuji, it's too hot!" Taiga complained.

"I'm sorry! I can't do anything about it! The air conditioner is broken!" Ryuuji exclaimed.

It was a very hot and humid summer day. The sunlight was beating down on the pavement, making it hot enough to fry an egg. Ryuuji had wanted to go to the beach with Taiga but she had complained that it was too hot -she didn't want to walk to the beach in this heat- and she wanted to stay at his house and do something. They had been laying on the floor -with three big electric fans on high—for about an hour now, still trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"We could, um… We could play video games?" Ryuuji asked.

"No, we'd need to sit in the living room and there aren't any curtains on the windows. The sun made the floor really hot. I don't want to sit in there." Taiga said.

"Cards?" Ryuuji asked still.

"'Cards' is too vague, what game?" Taiga asked, interested.

"Old Maid?"

"No,"

"Blackjack, Jin, Poker?"

"Poker sounds fun." Taiga decided.

"We aren't going to actually going to use money, are we?" Ryuuji asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course we are, it isn't fun any other way." Taiga said.

"Ok, I'll go get the cards. I think they're in my room somewhere." Ryuuji said getting up.

Ryuuji started walking towards his room, when he heard a grunt. He looked down at Taiga, who was making a pouting face.

"I'm thirsty," Taiga mumbled.

"Then get yourself some lemonade or something." Ryuuji said, continuing walking toward his room.

Ryuuji fumbled through a bunch of boxes in his closest until he finally found his old playing cards. Holding them in his hand again brought back many memories for him. He remembered when he used to play cards with his mom and grandma. But that was a long time ago.

"Ryuuji!" Taiga yelled.

Ryuuji jumped at the sudden loud noise –all the cards in his hands went flying everywhere and were scattered around the floor. "What is it?" He half shouted back.

"Help me!" Taiga shouted again, nagging.

"With what?"

"Get in here!"

Ryuuji walked into the kitchen to see Taiga in front of the open fridge.

"What is it?" Ryuuji asked, annoyed.

"I can't decide what I want. Help me pick." Taiga said nonchalantly (Ryuuji almost fell over, _typical_, he thought.)

Ryuuji sighed but chose one for her anyway. He also poured it into a glass for her, put the jug back away, and washed her glass for her when she was done.

He then grabbed her hand and dragged her back into his room.

"Hey, don't yank me! It's hot in here!" Taiga whined.

"Then I'll go get one of the fans." Ryuuji dragged one of the fans to his room and plugged it into the wall. He turned it on and the air blew Taiga's hair all around.

He picked up the cards off his closet floor where he had dropped them. He took the rubber band off it and shuffled them. He dealt and they played.

They played for a long time, two hours to be exact. In the last round Ryuuji was winning but by only a little bit. They made it to the point where they were both all in. Ryuuji laid his cards down first, he had a strait.

"Beat that." He said smugly.

"Ok," Taiga said laying her cards down showing a royal flush. "You owe me 5,000 yen."

Ryuuji could not believe his eyes. He hadn't played much poker before, but this was the first time he had ever seen someone actually get a royal flush, and all in their hand, too. He leaned closer to get a better look.

"Are you serious? I'm not seeing things, am I?" Ryuuji asked.

They stared at each other for a minute and then they both just started laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" Ryuuji managed to get out.

"I'm laughing at, pfft ha ha! I'm laughing at your face." Taiga said laughing so hard that she fell over, so did Ryuuji.

When he finally stopped laughing, Ryuuji rolled on his side looking at Taiga, who was still giggling a little. He smiled.

Taiga noticed Ryuuji smiling at her, and was a little embarrassed.

"What?" She asked blushing.

"Huh? Did I do something?" Ryuuji asked.

"You were staring at me and smiling." She mumbled.

"Oh was I?" Ryuuji said in a sarcastic tone. "Come here," He waved his hand, motioning her to come lay next to him.

Taiga scooted close to Ryuuji and buried her face in his chest. Ryuuji wrapped his arms around her small figure. She was so small and cute, she was like a doll.

"Ryuuji…" Taiga trailed off.

"Taiga?" Ryuuji asked, wanting her to continue.

"Ryuuji…"

"What?"

"Can, can I-"

"Yes?"

"Can, can I kiss you?" Taiga struggled to get out.

Ryuuji and Taiga's face both turned bright red.

"Um, I—Sure." Ryuuji stammered.

Taiga up at Ryuuji's face for a second; his eyes were closed, his lips were pursed, his cheeks were still bright red.

"Will you hurry up?" Ryuuji shouted, embarrassed.

Taiga gulped and stretched her neck up and pressed her lips to his. After a few second she removed her mouth from his.

She started to sit up but Ryuuji grabbed her shoulder. He slammed her against his chest and kissed her again.

This kiss was different, Taiga thought to herself. Ryuuji had never kissed her like this before. This kiss was warm and passionate, and wet?

Ryuuji shoved his tongue into Taiga's small mouth. He found her tongue, and connected. Taiga let out a small squeak of a moan.

Taiga tried to escape from Ryuuji's death grip of a kiss. Her mind was going foggy. She couldn't think about anything but Ryuuji's tongue. Taiga struggled with all her might to push him away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Taiga screamed.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about." Ryuuji panted, leaning in to kiss her again.

Taiga put her hands up to guard her mouth from being taken again. Having closed his eyes, Ryuuji just kissed her palms.

"Like hell you don't! What was with the tongue?" Taiga continued yelling. Ryuuji grabbed her wrists, but Taiga didn't stop struggling to get away.

"Taiga, I love you." Ryuuji breathed. He brought his lips to hers, and opened them with his tongue again.

Taiga's mind went fuzzy again. This time she couldn't escape, didn't _want_ to escape. Ryuuji's strong arms were wrapped tightly around her. All insecurity left her. She was completely calm. She closed her eyes and let Ryuuji do as he pleased.

Ryuuji slowly unbuttoned her thin blouse, and slid it off her arms, revealing her small bra (size 32 A). He leaned in closer pressing his body against hers, and continued leaning in slamming her to the floor.

Taiga moaned in satisfaction, but was then confused when Ryuuji removed his tongue from her mouth and he sat up off her.

"What are you…" She started to ask, sitting up as well.

Ryuuji stood up and walked over to his door and he closed the door, locking it. He also turned the light off, the only light in the room coming from outside. He then walked over to his window, and closed the curtains, darkening the room. He then removed his own shirt, and tossed it aside. Then, Ryuuji walked over to the fan, turned it off and moved it way into the corner (he also unplugged it).

"Ryuuji?" Taiga wondered what he was doing. Ryuuji walked over to her, grabbed her face and kissed her again, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing her right up against his chest. He brought his tongue out of her mouth, and moved to her neck. Taiga moaned as he slowly licked up and down her neck.

Ryuuji didn't really have any idea what he was doing –he just experimented, touching Taiga, seeing what made her react the strongest- but just gazing at her (from earlier) made him realize how much he wanted her. They were already married –but they were still staying with Yasuko until they could get everything sorted out with Taiga's parents—so it was ok for them to do this. Nothing stood in their way.

As Ryuuji moved his hands up and down her body, he just memorized what spots made her moan the most and stayed in that area. Her moan was like bells; it was so beautiful. He didn't want to stop it. Sitting up again, earning yet another disappointed moan from Taiga, Ryuuji moved his hands to her skirt and slid it off her legs. Now all she had were her undergarments. Ryuuji removed his shorts, as well. Both of them just gazed at each other, in their underwear, with lustful eyes.

Taiga sat up and shoved her tongue in Ryuuji's mouth this time. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. With one hand, Ryuuji grabbed one of her tiny breasts and kneaded it. With his other he slowly crept down her body and captured her flower. He slowly rubbed it, driving her crazy.

"Ryuuji… Oooh…" Taiga moaned, removing her tongue from Ryuuji's mouth.

"You're beautiful Taiga, you know that right?" Ryuuji asked her, his mind very hazy.

"I don't know about me," Taiga started, "but you are so incredibly sexy it's not even funny. Oh!" Ryuuji had removed Taiga's panties and inserted his index finger into her womanhood. Stroking her inside slowly, Taiga let out a chorus of moans. Loving the noise that escaped her mouth, Ryuuji inserted his middle finger causing Taiga to moan his name even louder. Ryuuji's other hand ventured up her body to her chest. He went to her back and removed her bra. Tossing it aside, he once again kneaded one of her small breasts in his hand. It was small but it fit into his hand marvelously.

"Oooh… Ryuuji… this feels so good, please… don't stop…" Taiga moaned, loving every gesture her Ryuuji made. Filled with so much pleasure, she reached out to her sides and gripped the floor. She scraped her nails along it, attempting to keep hold of herself.

"Taiga?" Ryuuji asked, never stop moving his hands.

"Y-ye-yes-s?" Taiga struggled to get out.

"If you don't want me to stop, then I'm taking this all the way. Is that ok?" He asked not wanting hurt her; she had never done this before. Taiga had never had sex before nor had she ever masturbated. All of this, everything was new to her. Never had she even kissed another man before Ryuuji.

Taiga pondered Ryuuji's question for a little bit and then decided on her answer. She gave a slow nod and said, "Do it,"

"You're sure?"

"Yes,"

"Positive?" Ryuuji asked making sure she wasn't forcing herself to say this just to please him.

"Yes, I'm damn positive. Will you please just hurry up before I die of anticipation?"

"Ok," Ryuuji confirmed, standing up to remove his boxers. Once he had them off he lay down next to her and whispered in her ear, "You do know this will hurt?"

"Yes I do, don't remind me. Just get on with it" Taiga whined.

Ryuuji captured Taiga in a bear hug, kissing her everywhere. He kissed her hair, her forehead, lingered a bit at her lips, he then moved to her neck. From her neck, he kissed her chest; he kissed her stomach, and then came back up to her face.

"You ready?" He asked seductively.

"Yes," Taiga moaned. Ryuuji could feel her shaking beneath him. She was scared.

"I love you Taiga." Ryuuji said as he took that first painful thrust. She was very tight, so tight that it almost hurt Ryuuji. He looked into her eyes, her tear-filled eyes.

"Ow," Taiga said quietly through gritted teeth.

Ryuuji withdrew partially and thrust back in, very slowly. Hoping this would ease her pain and loosen her up, he continued his soft thrusting.

"How does it feel?" Ryuuji asked softly.

"It hurts…" Taiga cried through gritted teeth, tears flowing down her face.

"Does this help?" He asked, continuing his gentle movements.

"Yes, yes it does help, a lot." She said, seeming in less pain.

"How much does it hurt?" Ryuuji asked, attempting to distract her from this pain.

"At first it hurt like hell, but now it doesn't a whole lot. In f-fact…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Instead, the sound that came out of her mouth was music to Ryuuji. "Uhhnn, Ryuuji… faster, go faster please."

He granted her request, and he move in and out of her faster and kept going faster until he was going as fast as he could. Taiga grinded her hips against Ryuuji's.

"Ryuuji," Taiga moaned.

In response, Ryuuji grunted back, "Taiga,"

"R-Ryuuji… I, I'm… Ah!" Taiga hit her max. Ryuuji followed soon after.

They both lay on their backs, breathing heavily. Once Ryuuji caught his breath, he curled his arms around Taiga and kissed her forehead.

"How was it?" Ryuuji asked.

"It… was… amazing…" Taiga panted.

"Does it hurt still?" Ryuuji asked.

"A little, but not so much anymore. I don't think it will hurt from now on." Taiga explained.

"Oh so you're saying that I will get to have you a lot more now?" Ryuuji asked playfully.

"Yes, you made me feel so good, so loved, I couldn't possibly give that up. We worked to hard to have a life together; I'm not going to spend it kicking your butt at poker."

Ryuuji laughed and said, "You do know that you were just lucky, I didn't do to bad either."

"Yeah, but I still kicked your butt." Taiga said sitting up and wincing right after. "Ow,"

"What?" Ryuuji sat up to and grabbed one of Taiga's hands.

"It hurt sitting up," Taiga said blushing.

"Oh, that's all?"

"What do ya mean 'that's all'? I said that it still hurts and, well I don't talk about these kind of things with you!" Taiga said, attempting to prevent having to go into detail all about her female issues with Ryuuji.

"Ok, ok, sheesh, don't get all mad at me." Ryuuji said blushing as well.

They both sat there glaring at each other angrily, faces a bright shade of red, for a good three minutes, until Taiga broke the silence.

"You're such a… I don't even have a word to describe your stupidity." Taiga said curling up into his arms.

"I know I'm stupid, you always say that. I love you too." He said resting his head on hers.

"But, I didn't say…" Taiga protested, but Ryuuji kissed her, silencing her.

"But I know you do. And I love you too."

Taiga leaned her head on Ryuuji's chest, smiling. She fell asleep in his arms listening to his heartbeat thinking to her self; _you're right, I love you._


End file.
